Just a small town girl
by indiecarr42
Summary: AU where Bucky lost his memory in a car crash. Sami Lockhart is a normal highschool girl. She attends Placebrook Academy and hates it. Nothing appears to be going right until she meets a mysterous boy with dark hair who sweeps her off her feet. (Warning mentions of self harm in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Six weeks and three days, Samantha Lockhart had been stuck at Placebrook Prepatory Academy for six weeks and three days and she hated it. Sami found herself stuck here after her mother found about about her depression and decided the girl needed to "Get away for a while ". The only good thing about being stuck at this school was that Sami was getting back into drawing again.

Sami was sitting in her first period sociology class, her short ginger curls fell just beyond her chin. She wore her favorite red flannel over a band tee shirt and her favorite pair of red ripped jeans. Sami looked like bad news so she rarely talked to anyone within her school. She sat in her chair sketching some sort of bird on her notebook when she saw someone walk in.

He was tall and brooding with long black hair that fell across his face. The teacher introduced him as James Barnes but the boy quickly corrected him saying that his name was "Bucky never James" before sitting down just behind Sami. Sami was completely interested in him. He wore a black leather jacket with a red star stitched across the shoulder on the left side. Something about this boy was fascinating to Sami.

Sami sat through the rest of class trying not to think about the boy behind her. She rushed back to her locker after class she had a whole three hours before her next class and figured she'd drive into town for coffee. Sami was walking out the front door when she bumped into someone spilling her purse and books all over the ground.

Sami whipped her head up to stare at whomever she had bumped into. "Hey watch out won't you!" She shouted before realizing that it was the new kid in her last class. The boy had picked up most of her books and handed them back to Sami.

"I'm sorry I don't know where my heads been" The boy spoke softly to Sami as he carefully started to pick up everything from her purse. "I'm Bucky by the way. I think you're in my first period." Bucky handed Sami a few more things before reaching out a hand to shake Sami's.

"Sami and I think you're in spicers with me" Sami spoke calmly as she stood up with her purse and books. She looked at the boy carefully having to raise her gaze because of his height. "Sorry I yelled by the way. Not enough coffee I guess" Sami had been nursing a serious coffee problem since she was about twelve and it only got worse in high school.

"Sami that's pretty and yeah I could use a cup of coffee myself" Bucky stood next to the girl. He could tell she was interesting just by looking at her. "Is there somewhere good I could go?"

"There's a nice place in town. I'm driving there myself if you wanna tag along" Sami offered nicely as she awkwardly shifted her weight from one foot to another. "This place is pretty isolated so it's a good hour to get coffee. "

"I think I'll take you up on that offer"Bucky accepted her offer kindly hoping that he could make good friends here and that all the stuff that happened back home could not matter any more. Bucky stretched out his hands carefully to the Sami. "Can I help you with those? Since I knocked them all over the floor before. " Sami nodded and handed him her binders carefully.

"My car is just out back" Sami walked out the front door of the school and around to the back parking lot. Placebrook was full of rich kids so the parking lot was always packed and Sami's old red truck didn't really match the luxury two doors around her. Sami walked them both out to her car that looked like it might be more rust then not. "Sorry it's a little messy I haven't cleaned it out since I drove it up here" Sami explained as she got into the hunk of junk with Bucky.

Sami had driven her precious car up from Colorado to Montana where Pl Brook was and so her car was full of maps and books that she had dragged up here with her. Her parents had driven out with her but they flew home the second that she had gotten to school. She knew that they had sent her away because she had gotten depressed and that had only made the fact that they sent her away much worse.

"So it's around an hour into town you can put something on CD's are in the glove box" Sami said before staring up the old beast.

Bucky put on one of her mix tapes and the two sat in mostly silence as they drove into town. They occasionally talked about where they were from but they mostly just enjoyed the silence around them.

Sami parked her truck before hopping out with her purse. The town was small and rustic but not the good kind of rustic the kind of rustic that really just meant old and in the center of town was a dinner. The dinner was older then Sami's truck and made the best coffee and burgers in a hundred miles.

"This place is pretty good" Sami noted before opening the doors to the ancient building. The dinner seemed to always be full of Placebrook kids and today was no exception. Sami sat down in her favourite booth next to the window and pulled out a menu.

Bucky was surprised by the dinner it certainly wasn't anything fancy but it was nice and it had that smell of frying bacon and coffee that Bucky loved. Bucky sat across from Sami and pulled out a menu like she had.

"You'll have to help me Sami. What's good ?" Bucky looked at the menu carefully as he tried to decipher what it said. After his accident Bucky wasn't the best with remembering things and food was one of the things he forgot first.

"They make a mean mushroom burger" Sami said before flipping her cup over for coffee. "If you want a coffee flip the cup over" Sami said before Bucky followed what she did.

"I think that burger sounds pretty great" Bucky wasn't even sure if he wanted a burger but it sounded good and so did a cup of coffee. "So what brings you to Placebrook Sami?"

"I got caught up back home " Sami always gave that answer rather than the truth when people asked. She hated admitting that she got sent her because of the mangled flesh on her arms so she just lied. "What about you?" She asked trying not to get too caught up in her own past.

"I got in an accident at home and my mom thought it was a good idea for me to clear my head for a while" Bucky spoke softly as the waitress came to fill their cups. "I like it here so far though. "

"Wait until you have to use the community laundry room then you'll change your mind" Sami teased before took a long sip of her coffee still black. She liked Bucky so far and she was definitely interested in being his friend.

"I suppose so " He answered quietly. The two finished their meal quietly only exchanging small talk during the meal and the ride back.


	2. Chapter 2

Sami's dorm room was on the fifth floor right above the roof top stoop. Above the fourth floor the roof stretched out about ten feet and the roof was surrounded by a small metal fence. This was Sami's favorite spot on the entire campus. She would climb out her window every night and sit right on this ledge and she would watch the stars. Sometimes she would use this time to smoke but that was only when she was stressed.

Sami didn't let anyone know about this place it was her special place where she could be alone. But she did want to tell one person. Bucky had said that he hadn't ever really seen the stars because he lived in the city. But Sami wasn't sure if she trusted him enough to tell him and he would have to climb out from her dorm window if he ever came here. And that idea truly scared Sami mostly because her room was in a state of controlled chaos.

Sami felt her pocket buzz before she carefully pulled out her phone. She wasn't a big fan of it but she didn't really mind whenever Bucky texted her.

 _Sami are you up-BB_

 _Yeah just thinking-SL_

 _What's up Buck-SL_

 _Come downstairs-BB  
I found something cool -BB_

 _Please Sami-BB_

 _Fine but I'm wearing my pajamas-SL_

Sami sighed loudly before climbing back in her window . She pulled her black knitted sweater back on making sure to hide her mangled arms as she got ready to leave her dorm. Sami didn't know if she needed her shoes so she just settled with her sandals.

Sami walked out of her room carefully it was well beyond curfew and she really didn't want to deal with getting caught up tonight. She looked down the hall before deciding that she should walk down the stairs rather than the elevator. Sami walked down the stairs quietly making sure to keep her eyes out for security.

She walked down the last few steps and carefully out of the door. Sami carefully looked around for Bucky but didn't see anything at first. She walked out into the night quietly letting her eyes adjust to the lack of light as she did so.

"Bucky where are you?" Sami whispered a lot louder then she needed too.

"Come over here Sami" Bucky walked out from behind a tree and over towards Sami who was clearly confused by this whole affair.

"What's so amazingly cool that you have to show me tonight " Sami put her hands on her hips as she waited for the taller boy to give her an answer.

"Just follow me " Bucky started to walk and Sami followed. The two walked for a long time in near silence. Bucky lead them through the campus all the way to the hills that were miles beyond the farthest building. He lead them to the top on one and laid down in the grass. Sami laid down next to him with a slight huff.

"We walked like six miles for a hill Bucky?" Sami sounded ruder than she intended to. She stared up at the sky which was peppered with tiny flecks of stars.

"I guess it's pretty stupid" Bucky spoke softly as he laid next to the girl. He wasn't sure about her and really he wasn't sure about how she felt about him.

"It's beautiful " Sami whispered before turning her head to look over at Bucky who had a soft smile across his face.

Bucky wanted to tell her that the stars were dull in comparison to how beautiful she was. But he didn't he just stared at the stars and enjoyed being close to her.

The two laid there for well over an hour just watching the stars in silence. Sami was the first to stand up it was starting to get cold and she wanted to walk back to the school. They walked back to the school talking more casually now than before. When they got back to the dorm the town just stood outside for a long moment .

"I should go to bed. " Sami stood awkwardly waiting for bucky to say something before she walked back up stairs.

"Thanks for coming with me tonight. It was really nice" Bucky said quietly before pulling Sami into a quick hug. Sami didn't reply she was simply caught off guard , she just simply hugged him back enjoying the closeness between them. After Bucky let go of her Sami gave him a quick goodbye before walking back up to her room.


End file.
